


Something to fear

by Guardiansoftime



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Sex, teenage love, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansoftime/pseuds/Guardiansoftime
Summary: Beth Greene found someone at the hospital and she not going to let go of him and the same for Alex Smith.





	Something to fear

Alex Smith-walking dead reboot story AU season 5. What if Beth didn't die and she escaped with a young man similar to her age by the name of Alex Smith.

Beth woke up inside the hospital she looked to see the clock ticking in her bedroom. She looked out of the bedroom window to see the tall skyscrapers of Atlanta. She rushed to the door to get it open.

"Help me I don't know where I am?" Said Beth.

"Drop the hivf right now!" Said the policewoman.

"My name is office Dawn this my doctor, Doctor Edwards we saved you from thous things now you owe us" said Dawn.

Beth was unhooked from the machine and was shown around the hospital and looked at the equipment was used here. It was mad to think that this place was a functioning hospital, they where saving people lives.

Alex was mopping up the floors trying to get it nice and clean. He put a wet floor sign to warn people that the floor was wet. His main job was keeping the place clean. He saw Dawn coming towards him.

"You're doing a decent job for once, Alex this Beth. Beth this Alex Smith he will be your mentor around here in ok" said Dawn.

"So your upgrading me to me to babysitter?" Said Alex.

"Don't push it Alex your on thin ice remember" said Dawn.

Dawn left Beth in his hands. Alex wax 18 he lost everything mum, dad, sister and worst of all he was trapped Beth noticed that he was very quite had was not saying much. They just mopped the floors in complete silence. Beth noticed that he was good looking and easy on the eyes well.

"So my names Beth Greene, what's your name?" Said Beth.

"The names Alex Smith obviously" he said to her.

"Nice to meet you your accent is that English by any chance?" She asked him.

"Yep I was born in London and I lived in a America for about three years before the outbreak" said Alex.

"Well I lived on a farm and a prison as well but that's all there is to me" said Beth.

"Well that's quite a story blonde" said Alex bring flirty with her.

"Blonde is that s bit strong?" Said Beth.

"Sorry I crossed the line?" Said Alex.

"No I found it quite nice, but I hardly know you do don't fully understand why you're flirting with me" said Beth she blushed a bit.

"Alex you need right now!" Said Dawn.

Alex departed Beth to get his jobs done. Beth was suddenly feeling lonely without Alex strange because they've only just started talking about things and she was enjoying his company for the first time she was smiling as well. Alex came back with blood on his shirt. Beth followed him to his bedroom. Well she wanted to see if he was doing ok.

"I am fine don't come in I've got no clothes on!" Shouted Alex.

"What happened to you?" Beth said behind the door.

"I had to do some jobs" said Alex.

Alex put a clean pair of clothes on. He opened the door to see the young blonde girl looking at him. She felt safe around him as Alex got out of the bedroom Beth noticed that he had a black eye forming on his eye.

"Alex who did that to you?" Said Beth.

"It's nothing ok" said Alex he shrugged off her question.

"Did Dawn do that to you?" Said Beth she felt bad for him.

Beth looked at the his eyes. He looked at Beth she was very cute and beautiful as well despite the new world. He can't remember the last time a woman touch his cheek. He blushed a bright red this was interesting to see where this would lead.

"Listen I going to get out of here today, I need a tough pair of hands to help me with the escape plans" said Alex.

"Others?" Said Beth.

"Yes other me and Noah are planning this for a while now" said Alex.

"How are you going to escape?" Said Beth.

Alex showed her the plans for the afternoon breakout. Beth saw Noah as well the where planning on going to Richmond Noah old town. Beth was getting ready for her escape Alex was as well.

"No remember the plan yes?" Asked Alex he looked at her.

"Yes I do I am not totally stupid" said Beth.

"Just checking ok I don't want you to get into trouble ok"said Alex.

"Would you say that to anyone?" Said Beth.

Beth was starting to like being with Alex he was kind, funny, warm and strong in this world as well.

"Ok Beth your up get the key for the lift so we can escape ok" said Noah.

Alex was mopping up the floor pretending to get some work done at least. As Alex saw Beth leaving he never saw her before just how different she was to the other girls he had been with before.

Beth came back with the card Alex was stunned by her. Alex walked along side Noah and Beth. Dawn stopped them.

"Beth is everything ok?" Said Dawn.

"Yep everything fine" said Beth.

They went to lift shaft. Alex tied a rope so they can make their escape as he did he gave the end to Beth.

"Be careful when you climb down, that you don't hurt yourself" said Alex.

Beth went down then Alex joined them they got outside to see the sunlight higher then it should be. Alex killed a few of the undead as he did he tried to kill as many walkers as he could Noah was limping because he hurt himself in the fall. Alex saw the gate he got there he opened the gate for Beth and Noah they got through but the cops tackled Alex to the ground. Beth looked devastated that Alex was caught by the cops the ran into the city itself.

"Hay we can't just leave him!" Shouted Beth.

"Look we can't go back for him he made his choice" said Noah.

"Screw that I am not leaving him that place they are going to kill him, please Noah he's your best friend" said Beth.

"Look maybe if we can get back up we can rescue him then but until that moment we can't save him, Beth please I understand ok but we've got no choice" said Noah.

They ran into some buildings Beth decide to get some clothes and shoes. So did Noah. Beth was angry Alex was not here for the first time he she truly connected with someone and she was worried that he was dead by Dawn hands. Beth felt a tear coming down her cheek it was like after losing Daryl and the others she never felt so alone.

"Hay listen he touched you to?" Said Noah.

"Yes in a way he's a good man and I don't want to see him dead just like my fist boyfriend" said Beth.

"Well don't worry about it we will get him back" said Noah.

"How it's virtually impossible" said Beth.

"Think like Alex and it will come to you" said Noah.

"I got it" said Beth.

Please note I don't own the walking dead nor any of the storylines apart from Alex I hope you leave a like or leave a review for this story :) also I'll will write Alex Smith season 6 mid season finale as well.


End file.
